Shopping
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Eric and Godric go shopping to get Godric some new outfits. Eric can't help but be protective when a shop assistant finds Godric attractive. Slash but nothing too graphic.


**A/N: A True Blood One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The show belongs to its respective owners Alan Ball and Charlaine Harris.**

**Author: TouchoftheWind**

**Title: Shopping**

**Rating: Teen**

**Warnings: Slash, but nothing too graphic**

**Pairing: Godric/Eric**

**Summary: Eric and Godric go shopping to get Godric some new outfits. Eric can't help but be protective when a shop assistant finds Godric attractive.**

**My first (serious…parodies don't count lol) True Blood fic! A special thanks to ADarkerHeaven for beta-ing this for me. Please check out their amazing True Blood story 'A Second Chance'.**

**Shopping**

The lights were bright and Eric stood looking down to the floor below for the familiar sight of his Maker. They were in a shopping mall and Eric had taken his Maker for some new clothes. Godric had lost everything in the explosion by the idiotic Soldier of the Sun and needed new attire.

Godric had already curbed his child's more drastic choices but Eric had gone to buy a few things for Pam, knowing he would have to make up for leaving her in Louisiana and had left the smaller vampire to his own devices. He was currently in a shop, the name escaping him, looking down for any sign of Godric.

Seeing a flash of the familiar form sent him moving swiftly with ease through the crowd and towards the stairs. He could have simply jumped over the balcony but Godric would frown in that disapproving way which always made Eric feel like a child.

As Eric moved towards his Maker, he had to force back a growl. Standing next to Godric was a shop assistant who was blatantly eyeing him up. The man was suggesting styles of clothing to Godric and the vampire was listening. It was clear that he did not notice the way this human's eyes lingered on his arms, his legs, his mouth, and his behind.

Eric moved with purpose towards them and placed himself behind Godric. Staring the shop assistant in the eye, he wrapped his strong arms around his Maker's smaller form and let his fangs drop into place. The man's eyes widened and he stopped talking. Godric brought his own hands up to rub where Eric's were clasped over his body. The gentle reassuring pressure calmed Eric enough so that his fangs retracted.

"Eric, what do you think of this shirt?" the older vampire asked, and his voice calm and collected. Sometimes Eric wondered whether Godric even realized it when humans or vampires made attempts at flirting.

Eric glanced at the shirt. It was white which had embroidery on it of vines. Eric curled his lip at the design. "It's horrible; did this man try and get you to buy it?" he asked in contempt for the man.

"He says it is the latest fashion," Godric replied simply as he placed the shirt back on the rack.

"Well, his fashion sense is obviously incorrect," Eric said while the shop assistant looked like he was about to faint. Eric's eyes were drilling into him. If he could have dropped dead from that look, he would have.

"Shouldn't I attempt to get things more current? So I fit in better?" Godric asked.

"You don't need to fit in. You're 2000 years old," Eric whispered to him.

"True. _Sluta skrämma mannen, Eric, skulle jag inte ha rört honom," _Godric whispered back, the words rolling gracefully off his tongue. (Stop scaring the man, Eric, I wouldn't have touched him.)

"_Jag skulle slita honom isär om han hade rört dig_," Eric replied. Godric gave a slight smile. (I would rip him apart if he had touched you)

"I know," Godric turned to the man, "I am sure we shall be alright on our own."

The man gave a nod and hurried away.

"Happy?" Godric asked. Eric gave a nod and leaned down and kissed his neck.

"Yes, his eyes wandered too freely over you," Eric murmured against his flesh and having to bend quite a bit to be able to hold Godric properly.

"He is young, Eric," Godric whispered as he glanced round to the near racks of shirts.

"No excuse. Besides, you look fifteen… means he was a pervert," Eric replied.

"True, but even he could tell I am not human," Godric said.

"We should pick some things out for you," Eric suggested while running his hands over Godric's arms.

"We should be quick; they are expecting us at the Hotel," Godric nodded and led his child through the racks to one which held some grey and white long sleeved tops. Godric grabbed two of each in his size before moving onto the jeans and grabbing some grey ones from the piles which were stacked neatly on the table.

"This shall do for now," Godric said before heading to the checkouts to pay. Pulling out his card, Eric's hand darted around Godric's wrist and his eyes scanned over the writing on the card.

"Godric Northman?" Eric asked in shock.

"Yes, I couldn't think of another name for the application," Godric answered simply as his other hand removed Eric's fingers from his wrist so he could give the card over to the woman behind the desk.

After they paid for their purchases, the pair walked from the shop and into the lanes in the mall. This mall was done so it looked like a proper street and Eric quite liked the quirky things placed around. This was much better than the mall back in Louisiana.

"I would have thought that after a thousand years you would not be jealous anymore," Godric commented as they moved steadily towards the exit to the car park.

"I'm not jealous normally. Only when it comes to you," Eric smiled.

Godric gave a small grin and glanced up at the larger vampire. "You have no reason to be jealous. We have shared centuries of love."

"That still doesn't stop me from getting jealous of others interested in you," Eric replied as he followed his Maker's smaller form through the throng of people. He liked to walk behind Godric. He could be a looming but comforting presence behind him and deter any from messing with him. It has happened many a time in the past that a vampire or mortal wouldn't feel the power that Godric had and mistake him for being weak. Eric was more than happy to show them the errors of their ways.

"Isobel is expecting me to stop by her room. Stan shall be there too. We need to discuss Ms Flanagan's impending visit," Godric sighed as they exited the mall and headed towards the prius which sat in the parking lot.

"And then we can spend time together- just the two of us?" Eric asked hopefully, being uncharacteristically clingy to Godric.

"Yes, it seems that I will have to show you that you have nothing to be jealous of," Godric said as he pulled Eric down with his free hand and pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I don't think you could ever stop me from being jealous- I'm your only progeny- I have being most spoilt," Eric grinned before pressing another kiss to the other vampire's willing lips.

00000

I used an online translator for the little section- so I have no idea if it's right. Lol.

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
